Arka Wieczności (FF)
Arka Wieczności 'to pierwsza część przygód o Aceranianie Catcheru. 300px|thumb|right Część 1: Napad - Cierniści Piraci! Deamoon z niepokojem spojrzał za siebie. Morze okryte było mgłą, jednak wyraźnie widział statek piratów. Księżycowy Blask nie miał szans na ucieczkę. - Przygotować się do walki!- krzyknął Deamoon. Matoranie sięgnęli po broń. Piraci podpłynęli tak blisko, że mogli by zniszczyć ich statek działami. Jednak Cierniści Piraci mieli inną taktykę. Najpierw przystępowali do abordażu, a potem zatapiali statek pozbywając się świadków. -Do abordażu!-Krzyknął dowódca piratów i wskoczył na statek Deamoona, a zanim cała reszta. Matoranie nie byli dobrymi wojownikami. A właściwie w ogóle nie potrafili walczyć. Deamoon użył swojej mocy by powalić kilku przeciwników. Piratów było jednak za dużo. Szybko pojmali całą załogę, łącznie z kapitanem. - Kto tu jest kapitanem?-wykrzyknął przywódca piratów. Jeden z Matoran chciał się zgłosić, ale Deamoon nie pozwolił mu na to. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś narażał dla niego życie. - Ja jestem kapitanem.-odpowiedział Deamoon. - Ach, tak. Ty! Zginiesz razem ze swoją załogą.-pirat przyłożył swój miecz do szyi Deamoona.- To już koniec twojej kariery, żeglarzu! Ty... Nagle umilkł i znieruchomiał. Piraci spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Przywódca SP upadł na twarz. Z jego pleców wystawała katana. Wraz z nim padli również inni piraci. Deamoon skorzystał z okazji i użył mocy swojej maski. SP byli zdezorientowani i bezradnie próbowali walczyć z kopiami Deamoona. Nagle, znikąd na statku pojawił się niebieski Aceranianin i zaczął ostrzeliwać wrogów Miotaczem Gatlix. Przeciwnicy zaczęli się wycofywać na swój statek. Wtedy Aceranian wyjął czerwoną kulę i rzucił nią w statek Ciernistych Piratów. Statek wybuchł. Przeciwnicy byli uwięzieni na Księżycowym Blasku. Pokonanie ich było tylko kwestią czasu. Deamoon rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnego przeciwnika. Wszyscy jednak już nie żyli. Tajemniczy Aceranian zniknął tak samo, jak się pojawił. Nagle coś powaliło Deamoona. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć, kto to, ujrzał Aceranianina i usłyszał głos w swojej głowie. - Przez ciebie nie wykonałem misji. To twoja wina! - Co?! Dlaczego? - Musiałem cię ratować. Nie udawaj, że sam byś sobie poradził. - Mam załogę... - To nie są wykwalifikowani wojownicy!-odezwał się Aceranian- Wszyscy skończylibyście na dnie morza! - Nie doceniasz mnie! A tak w ogóle to kim jesteś? I jak to wszystko zrobiłeś? - Nie musisz znać mojego imienia. Niektórzy nazywają mnie Catcher. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć jak tego dokonałem, mogę opowiedzieć ci historię jakiej nie usłyszysz nawet od najstarszych Turaga. Część 2: Opowieść "Kiedyś byłem Mrocznym Łowcą. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze: jednym z najlepszych Mrocznych Łowców. Inni Łowcy patrzyli na mnie jednocześnie z szacunkiem, jak i ze strachem. Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Dostałem proste zadanie zabicia jednego Matoranina Dźwięków. Przybyłem do wioski De-Matoran jako handlarz Flerionem. Naiwni Matoranie dali się nabrać, że jest to materiał twardszy od protostali i zaczęli go kupować. Moja ofiara również była tym zainteresowana. Z łatwością nabrałem ofiarę, że w swoim pojeździe mam więcej i zaprowadziłem ofiarę do niego. W rzeczywistości poprowadziłem go do dalekiego miejsca, gdzie mogłem go po cichu zabić. Jednak Matoranin zorientował się. - Co...Co ty chcesz zrobić? Tutaj nie ma Flerionu! - Nie, naiwny Matoraninie. Tu go nie ma. Ale zaraz nie będzie cię to obchodzić. -Matoran wyjął tajemniczy amulet i rzucił mi pod nogi. Amulet błysnął i ogłuszył mnie. Kiedy się obudziłem Matoranina już nie było, ale amulet nadal leżał na ziemi. Podniosłem go i schowałem. -Nie wiem co to za sztuczki, Matoraninie, ale zaraz zakończy się twój żywot! Poszedłem z powrotem do wioski, jednak było już za późno. Matoran ogłosił alarm i wezwał Toa. Nie miałem z nimi szans, ale mogłem użyć podstępu. Wioska była wypełniona Flerionem, który sprzedałem jej mieszkańcom. Miałem w zapasie jeszcze jedną sferę tego materiału. Wycelowałem i rzuciłem w jeden z domów. Cała wioska została zniszczona w jednym potężnym wybuchu, który wstrząsnął ziemią. Zadanie zostało wykonane. Aż za dobrze. Kiedy wróciłem na Odinę od razu powitał mnie Conjurer. - Witaj Catcher! The Shadowed One chce się z tobą widzieć. -Zaniepokoiła mnie ta informacja. Czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Conjurer zaprowadził mnie przez bazę Mrocznych Łowców prosto do TSO. Po drodze zauważyłem grupę DH przygotowującą Morskiego Zwiadowcę do bitwy. W końcu spotkałem się z TSO. - Słyszałem, że zniszczyłeś całą wioskę, zamiast jednego Matoranina. - To prawda. Ale nie miałem innego wyjścia... - Nic nie mów. Zleceniodawca, gdy o tym usłyszał, nie chciał zapłacić. -TSO uśmiechnął się. -Ale gdy zobaczył Smoki Hordika, zmienił zdanie i zapłacił podwójnie. - W takim razie po co mnie tu zaprosiłeś, panie? - Chcę ci przekazać następną misję. Grupa agentów Zakonu Mata Nui myślała, że przechytrzy Mrocznych Łowców i ukradła statek z Flerionem. Ty dołączysz do drużyny, która ma odzyskać ten statek. Conjurer zaprowadzi cię do niej. Conjurer zaprowadził mnie do grupy, która przygotowywała Morskiego Zwiadowcę. Wszyscy oprócz Conjurera weszli na statek. Do drużyny należała Lariska, Primal, Gatherer, Charger, Poison, oraz kilku innych DH, których nie rozpoznałem. - Ja tu dowodzę! -oznajmiła Lariska. -Macie się mnie słuchać. Zdjąć cumy! Odpływamy! - Kobieta nie będzie mi rozkazywać! -powiedział Primal. Lariska przycisnęła go do masztu i przyłożyła mu sztylet do szyi. -Ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. -dodał." Część 3: Sztorm "Po jakimś czasie od wypłynięcia napotkaliśmy na burzę. To nie były dobre warunki do bitwy, a szczególnie do przejęcia statku, który jest wypełniony Flerionem. Nagle zaatakowała nas wysoka fala, która zmyła kilku DH. Kiedy fala opadła zobaczyliśmy statek. - To nasz cel! -Lariska próbowała przekrzyczeć burzę. -Przygotować się do walki! Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do okrętu z fali wyłonił się również trzeci statek. Był to statek Ciernistych Piratów. ''Szykuje się niezła bitwa. -pomyślałem. Oba statki otoczyły okręt z Flerionem z dwóch stron. SP i DH zaatakowali równocześnie. Członkowie OoMN bronili się dzielnie, ale nie mieli zbyt dużych szans. Wskoczyłem na okręt wroga o kilkoma cięciami pozbyłem się czterech przeciwników. Statkami strasznie kołysało i trudno było utrzymać równowagę. Następny przeciwnik sam na mnie wpadł, gdy stracił równowagę. Rozejrzałem się spokojnie. Lariska właśnie poderżnęła gardło jednemu z piratów, Gatherer rozerwał jednego SP i zrobił z jego zbroi naramienniki, Primal taranował wszystkich na swojej drodze. W końcu dostrzegłem, że stoi przy mnie lekko przestraszony Vortixx. - Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do walki, co? - Co? Ja tylko rozpracowuje taktykę przeciwnika! -Wiedziałem, że Vortixx kłamie, ale zostawiłem go już w spokoju i ruszyłem w ogień bitwy. Zaatakowało mnie dwóch Steltian. Byli to elitarni Cierniści Piraci co można było wywnioskować ze stylu walki. Ich słabym punktem był jednak umysł. Jeden psioniczny atak powalił obu na kolana. Nagle usłyszałem cichy świst i wykonując salto w przód uniknąłem ciosu miecza SP. Kiedy przeciwnik się na mnie rzucił uderzył w niego piorun. Tutaj zaczyna się robić coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie. ''-pomyślałem. Zaatakowało mnie dwóch piratów. Atakowali tak, jakby byli jedną istotą. Podczas walki zorientowałem się, że pewien Vortixx schodzi pod pokład. ''Czego on tam szuka? Szczęścia? ''-pomyślałem. Rzuciłem owoc Fum przeciwnikom pod nogi i pobiegłem za nim. Pod pokładem było pełno skrzyń. Były mocno zabezpieczone linami. Na końcu pomieszczenia stała największa samotna skrzynia. Była wypełniona Flerionowymi Sferami. Przy skrzyni stał Vortixx i próbował ją otworzyć. - Nie rób tego. To może wybuchnąć! - Wiem o tym Aceranianinie. To cenny materiał i zamierzam go zatrzymać dla siebie! -Vortixx otworzył skrzynie i wyjął z niej sferę. - Jesteś zdrajcą! Ciekawe co powie TSO, gdy mu o tym powiem. - Nie powiesz mu tego! -Vortixx rzucił we mnie sferą. Jednak nie trafił i wybuch zrobił wielką wyrwę w statku, przez którą wlewała się woda. Vortixx chciał powtórzyć to, jednak nie zdążył. Przyłożyłem mu do gardła swój miecz. - Nie zrobisz tego. - Tak ci się tylko wydaje. -Vortixx przeciął liny trzymające skrzynię, która poleciała prosto na mnie. Przeskoczyłem ją i złapałem przeciwnika za gardło. - Co ty robisz!? Wszystkich nas pozabijasz! -Flerionowa skrzynia wybuchła. statek rozleciał się na kawałki, a wszyscy, którzy na nim byli wpadli do bezkresnego oceanu." Część 4: Kraina wiecznych lodów thumb|left|304px"Obudziłem się na brzegu jakiejś wyspy. Na plaży porozrzucane były części statku. Przede mną leżała skrzynia. Wstałem i zajrzałem do niej. Był w niej Miotacz Gatlix i zapas nabojów do niego. Wziąłem wszystko ze sobą i ruszyłem w głąb wyspy. Im dalej szedłem, tym było zimniej, rosło mniej roślin, a po jakimś czasie zaczął padać śnieg. W końcu usłyszałem jakieś krzyki. Schowałem się w krzaki. Po drodze szedł oddział lodowych golemów prowadzący dwóch skutych Matoran i jednego Toa. Coś podpowiedziało mi, żebym ich uratował. Wyskoczyłem z krzaków prosto na golema i jednym cięciem przeciąłem go na pół. inne golemy zostawiły więźniów i rzuciły się na mnie. Jeden strzał Flerionowym pociskiem z miotacza rozerwał przeciwników na kawałki. - Nic wam nie jest? -zapytałem się więźniów. Nadal byli skuci łańcuchami. - Ty... ty... Jesteś Protorakhiem! -Więźniowie spojrzeli na mnie ze strachem i uciekli. - Komitet powitalny im nie wyszedł. -pomyślałem. Poszedłem dalej wzdłuż ścieżki. Po śladach widać było, że ktoś niedawno tędy przechodził. W końcu wyszedłem z lasu na zaśnieżoną polane. Po środku stał mały, drewniany dom. Przed nim stało dwóch Ko-Matoran, którzy się kłócili. Kiedy do nich podszedłem przerwali kłótnie, spojrzeli na mnie z przerażeniem i z krzykiem zamknęli się w domu. ''"Tutejsi mieszkańcy nie są zbyt rozmowni." ''-pomyślałem. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wyskoczył z nich Toa Lodu. Wojownik wystrzelił we mnie wiązką lodu. Jednak nie trafił. Szybko przeskoczyłem przeciwnika i powaliłem go na ziemię. Toa wyglądał jakby chciał wstać, ale coś mu przeszkadzało. - Nie zabijaj mnie! Jestem wierzącym. - Nie mam zamiaru cię zabić i to nie ze względu na to, że jesteś wierzącym. Cokolwiek to znaczy. - Jesteś wierzącym?! -wykrzyknął Matoranin do Toa. -Zawsze cię o to podejrzewałem, tylko nie miałem dowodu! Teraz zgnijesz w lochach razem ze swoim bożkiem! - Nic nie powiesz! Protorakh cię powstrzyma. On zawsze pomaga swoim wyznawcom, prawda? Protorakhu zniszcz ich! Zniszcz niewiernych! - Nie mam zamiaru nikogo niszczyć! -przerwałem. -Czy ktoś mi wreszcie powie o co tu chodzi?! - Od twojego ostatniego przybycia minęło wiele lat! -powiedział Toa. -Na wyspie zapanował zły władca, który tępił nasz kult. Jednak nie spodziewał się, że za jego panowania ''wielcy władcy powrócą. Teraz zostanie ukarany przez ciebie, prawda? - Nikogo nie będę karał! I nie jestem tym wielkim władcą, tylko Mrocznym Łowcą! - A kto to Mroczni Łowcy?! -odezwał się Matoranin. -Kolejna sekta?! - Nie jesteś Protorakhiem?! -odezwał się Toa. -Zginiesz! Podawałeś się za świętego boga! Toa rzucił się na mnie z furią. Jedno cięcie pozbawiło go nadpobudliwości i życia. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem celującego we mnie kuszą Ko-Matoranina. Spod zasp śniegowych wyszły lodowe golemy. - Nie uciekniesz przybyszu, kimkolwiek jesteś! Zaprowadzę cię do naszego króla.-Zza pleców Matoranina wyszedł drugi uzbrojony w miecz. - Tak się nie wita gości! Golemy otoczyły mnie. Jeden z nich podszedł do mnie. Jego pięść zmieniłem się w bezkształtną lodową masę, która następnie przybrała formę toporu. Golem zamachnął się. Wtedy przeturlałem się pod nim i pociąłem go po łydkach. Matoranin zaczął strzelać bełtami na wszystkie strony, jednak ani razu nie trafił. Właśnie walczyłem z jednym z golemów, kiedy drugi Matoranin zaszedł mnie od tyłu. W ostatniej chwili zorientowałem się i zrobiłem unik. Matoranin wbił swój miecz w brzuch golema, który ze złości zmiażdżył go swoją pięścią. Z pod śniegu wyszło jeszcze tuzin golemów. ''"Nie poradzę sobie." ''-pomyślałem. Jeden z golemów rzucił się na mnie. Przeskoczyłem go i wylądowałem na dachu domu. Golemy zaczęły walić w budynek pięściami. Kruche drewno z łatwością zaczęło się łamać i budynek zawalił się. W porę jednak zdążyłem zeskoczyć w pobliskie zarośla. Golemy i Ko-Matoranin myśleli, że nie żyję. Matoranin zaczął wrzeszczeć na golemy, że zniszczyły mu dom, te jednak nie zwracały na niego uwagi i odeszły. Kiedy zagłębiły się w las, poszedłem za nimi i dyskretnie je śledziłem." Część 5: Lodowe Miasto thumb|left|218px"Idąc za golemami doszedłem do miasta, nad którym górował wielki, lodowy pałac. Aby nie rzucać się w oczy ukradłem szary płaszcz i okryłem się nim. teraz wszyscy myśleli, że jestem Toa. Ulice jednak były puste. wszyscy mieszkańcy zebrali się na placu głównym, przed pałacem. Tam właśnie szły golemy, a ja za nimi. Na środku placu stała scena, a na niej, czteroręka istota nosząca koronę, która majstrowała przy dziwnym urządzeniu. Golemy weszły na scenę, a istota zaczęła do nich mówić. Kiedy skończyła odwróciła się do publiczności, która wykrzykiwała cały czas "Doomrise!". Istota podniosła rękę do góry i mieszkańcy ucichli. - Obywatele Danga Nui! -powiedziała istota. -Czas, abyśmy wyruszyli z wyspy na podbój świata. Nieograniczone bogactwa czekają nas za oceanem. Jednak najpierw musimy wybudować pojazdy pływające-statki! Kto chce się poświęcić dla dobra naszej cywilizacji?! -Na scenę weszło kilku Matoran. Istota pomajstrowała przy urządzeniu. Z maszyny wystrzelił promień, który trafił w Matoran, którzy znikli. Istota znów zaczęła majstrować przy urządzeniu i ponownie wystrzelił z niej promień. Tym razem trafił w pobliski lodowy klif i spowodował wielki wybuch. Z chmury unoszącej się nad klifem wyleciał lodowy statek, który przeleciał nad domami i wylądował na rzece w pobliżu miasta. Tłum zaczął wiwatować. Próbowałem wejść do umysłu istoty. Jej umysł jednak chciał wchłonąć mój umysł, jednak w porę przerwałem połączenie. Próbowałem wyjść z placu, jednak wszystkie przejścia zostały zagrodzone przez golemy. W dodatku szedł za mną jakiś Toa. Próbowałem znaleźć jakieś wyjście. Znalazłem wąską uliczkę między budynkami. Wszedłem w nią, a Toa za mną. Drogę zagrodziła mi ściana. - Nigdzie nie uciekniesz! -odezwał się Toa. -Jesteś w pułapce! -Toa wystrzelił we mnie wiązką lodu. Wskoczyłem na ścianę unikając trafienia i odbiłem się od niej, wskakując na dach. Toa powtórzył mój manewr i również znalazł się na dachu. -Myślisz, że tak łatwo mnie przechytrzyć?! -Toa wyjął miecz i zaatakował. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko dźgnąłem go swoim sztyletem i zrzuciłem z dachu. Już chciałem uciekać dalej, jednak drogę zagrodziły mi dwa golemy. Wyciągnąłem Miotacz Gatlix i podziurawiłem ich. Jeden z golemów padł, robiąc dziurę w dachu, ale drugi zregenerował rany i złapał mnie swoją wielką pięścią. Dźgnąłem go mieczem w oko. Golem puścił mnie. Zamiast na dach spadłem jednak na ziemię. To było bolesne przeżycie. Kiedy wstałem nadal byłem w ślepej uliczce, drogę zagrodziły mi golemy, a na dachach stali Matoranie z łukami. ''"To się porobiło" ''-pomyślałem. Golemy zabrały mi broń, skuły mnie łańcuchem i zaprowadziły do pałacu. Wszędzie były wywieszone niebieskie proporce z herbami wielkich rodów zamieszkujących wyspę. Golemy zaprowadziły mnie do wielkiego pokoju, w którym stał długi, prostokątny stół z jedzeniem. Przy stole siedziała czteroręka istota. - No, wreszcie! -powiedziała istota i machnęła ręką na golemy, które wyszły z sali. -Jak ci na imię buntowniku? - Nie jestem buntownikiem! - W takim razie kim? Chyba nie jesteś... - Pochodzę z bardzo daleka. Mój statek rozbił się i morze wyrzuciło mnie na brzeg tej wyspy... Jak w ogóle się nazywa? - A więc jesteś rozbitkiem... -istota z zamyśleniem wpatrywała się w srebrny talerz. W końcu wstała. -Witaj na Danga Nui! Nazywam się Doomrise i jestem tu królem... - Zdążyłem zauważyć. -przerwałem mu. Istota nie zwróciła na to uwagi i mówiła dalej. - Jak ci na imię, przybyszu? - Nazywają mnie Catcher. Jestem Łowcą. Mrocznym Łowcą. -Istota spojrzała na mnie. W jej oczach było widać przerażenie i zdziwienie. Wyczułem, że istota dobrze wiedziała o istnieniu DH. Ale skąd, skoro inni mieszkańcy o tym nie wiedzieli? - Przykro mi, że zostałeś tak niegodnie przywitany. - Niegodnie? To mało powiedziane! - To wynikło z obecnej sytuacji. Ona nie jest zbyt... komfortowa. Zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla moich obywateli. Na wyspie działa kult. Kult tak potworny, że wymawianie imion ich bogów jest zakazane. -istota o imieniu Doomrise zniżyła głos.-Jest to kult Protorakhów." Część 6: Twarz Przeznaczenia thumb|left|296px"- Zabawne. Zostałem wzięty za Protorakha. - Nasz lud nie jest przyzwyczajony do witania gości... - Co to za urządzenie? -przerwałem mu i wskazałem maszynę z placu. - To Arka Wieczności. Poprzedni władca tej wyspy znalazł ją na polowaniu. - Co się z nim stało? -Doomrise uśmiechnął się. - Zakończył swoje panowanie w sposób bolesny. Zabiłeś dużo moich golemów. Mógłbym cię teraz zabić. Dlaczego tego nie zrobię? - Jestem świetnym wojownikiem. - Mógłbym nakarmić tobą Arkę. Twoja energia życiowa mogłaby stworzyć armię golemów. - Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłeś? - To nie jest energia życiowa... -Doomrise sięgnął po mój amulet i wyszedł z nim. Dwóch Toa Lodu wyprowadziło mnie z sali. Prowadzili mnie wąskimi, kamiennymi korytarzami, coraz niżej, coraz niżej... Strażnicy wprowadzili mnie do pustej, zimnej celi i odeszli, zamykając mnie w kamiennym pomieszczeniu z zamarzniętymi ścianami. Za ścianą było słychać krzyki Matoranina umierającego z zimna. - Gorzej już być nie może. -Położyłem się na podłodze i próbowałem zasnąć, jednak chłód skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiał. Wstałem i nagle kamienie na ścianie przybrały kształt twarzy, a oczy zaczęły się świecić. -Co to jest? Od tego zimna chyba zwariowałem! - Nie zwariowałeś. -odezwała się twarz. - Na Mata Nuiego! To mówi! Kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz? - Jestem Artakha i objawiłem ci się aby przekazać ci zadanie uratowania Wszechświata Matoran! - Jak... Że co? - To ja stworzyłem to piekielne urządzenie nazwane przez Doomrisa Arką Wieczności.-W mojej głowie zaczęły pokazywać się obrazy laboratorium Artakhi i wysokiej postaci pracującej nad jakimś urządzeniem.- Na początku miała służyć do kreowania, jednak mój błąd spowodował, że maszyna wymknęła się z pod kontroli. -Artakha przedstawił mi obraz Toa walczących z Arką, która kolejno wchłaniała wojowników i przywoływała lodowe golemy. -W końcu postanowiłem ukryć urządzenie na zapomnianej wyspie, gdzie nikt nie powinien jej znaleźć. Jednak myliłem się... -Zobaczyłem obraz przedstawiający okręty oraz Toa i Matoran wysiadających z nich na plaże z zamiarem zasiedlenia jej. -Arka została znaleziona... -W mojej głowie pojawił się obraz króla używającego Arki, która ożywia jakąś postać. -Arka przejęła kontrole nad Doomrisem i chce zdobyć Wszechświat." Część 7: Dotyk Artakhi thumb|left|206px"- Amulet który zabrał ci Doomrise to urządzenie potrafiące zasilić Arkę. Jeśli jej użyje będzie mógł stworzyć wielką armię nieśmiertelnych lodowych wojowników, za której pomocą będzie mógł podbić świat. Musisz zniszczyć Arkę, zanim do tego dojdzie. - Mam to zrobić sam... bez niczyjej pomocy... dlaczego tego sam nie zrobisz? - To dłuższa historia. Aby ułatwić ci zadanie dam ci moc niewidzialności. Dzięki niej będziesz mógł dostać się do komnat pałacowych. Spiesz się nim będzie za późno. -Twarz zniknęła zostawiając mnie samego. strażnik przeszedł koło mojej celi. Uznałem że to odpowiednia chwila... Ustałem przy ścianie i próbowałem wyważyć kraty, jednak mi się nie udało. Narobiłem przy tym sporo hałasu. Do celi podszedł strażnik i rozejrzał się po niej. W jego oczach było widać zdziwienie. Strażnik otworzył kraty, wszedł do celi i zaczął się rozglądać. Zachowywał się tak, jakby mnie nie widział. Po jakimś czasie przywołał innych strażników, aby ogłosili alarm. W tym czasie wyszedłem i zacząłem iść korytarzem w górę pomijając przy tym strażników. Wyszedłem z mroźnego więzienia i znalazłem się w mieście. Niezauważony, bo pod osłoną niewidzialności, ruszyłem do pałacu. Zamek był chroniony murem. Wbiłem szpony w ścianę i wspiąłem się po niej. Kiedy znalazłem się na szczycie moja moc niewidzialności przestała działać. Strażnicy zobaczyli mnie i zaczęli strzelać wiązkami lodu. Pod murem jechał wóz. Zeskoczyłem z muru prosto na niego, a za mną skoczyli strażnicy. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. Byłem uzbrojony tylko w szpony, podczas gdy przeciwnicy władali mieczami. Wbiłem w pierwszego wroga szpony i rzuciłem nim w stoiska kupców. Zdenerwowani handlarze zaczęli obrzucać wóz różnymi rzeczami. Drugi przeciwnik zaatakował mnie toporem jednak sparowałem jego cios i wydrapałem mu oczy. Ślepy przeciwnik zaczął wymachiwać toporem raniąc swoich towarzyszy. W końcu dostał przedmiotem rzuconym przez jakiegoś handlarza i spadł z jadącego wozu. Dwaj kolejni przeciwnicy nie zdążyli mnie zaatakować. Korzystając z wszechobecnego chaosu zeskoczyłem z wozu na dach pobliskiego budynku. Wszedłem na szczyt budynku. Rozejrzałem się. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem ogrom miasta. Pałac znajdował się po części na wzgórzu, górującym nad miastem. Za zamkiem zachodziło właśnie słońce, rzucając wielki cień na lodową krainę. Podziwiałbym widoki dalej, gdyby nie głos w mojej głowie. - Nie ma na to czasu, Catcher. Spiesz się, zanim będzie za późno! Tuż po tych słowach nad moją głową przeleciała wiązka lodu. Toa ruszyli za mną w pogoń. Zacząłem biec w stronę pałacu, skacząc z dachu na dach. Z pobliskich wież strażniczych strzelali do mnie łucznicy, a w uliczkach wojownicy czekali, aż spadnę z dachu, aby mnie dobić.W końcu z powrotem znalazłem się na murach obronnych zamku. Zostałem otoczony przez żołnierzy. Powaliłem wszystkich falą psioniczną i wskoczyłem na ścianę pałacu. Wspiąłem się po nim i pod ostrzałem, dotarłem do okna. Wszedłem przez nie i znalazłem się w korytarzu. Goniony przez strażników przebiegłem przez korytarz kilka bio. Kolejni strażnicy zagrodzili mi drogę. Byłem w pułapce." Część 8: Wyścig po Arkę "- Walcz! -odezwał się głos w mojej głowie. Zrobiłem to, co mi powiedział. Zresztą, nie miałem innego wyjścia. Pokonałem kilku strażników szponami, po czym zabrałem broń martwego przeciwnika. Po jakimś czasie Toa zaczęli uciekać, zostawiając mi wolną drogę. - Dzięki. -powiedziałem do głosu i pobiegłem dalej. thumb|left|280pxW końcu doszedłem do sali tronowej. Na ścianach tego długiego pomieszczenia były wywieszone niebiesko-białe proporce, na środku stała Arka, a na końcu wielki, zdobiony lodowymi rzeźbami tron, na którym siedział Doomrise otoczony doradcami. Kiedy mnie zobaczyli rozeszli się, a Doomrise wstał. - To ty, uciekinierze! -wykrzyknął. -Nie masz prawa żyć. Zakończę twój żywot tak samo, jak innych moich wrogów. Król wyjął dwa lodowe miecze i zaczął biec w moją stronę. Przeskoczyłem go i chciałem zniszczyć Arkę, jednak Doomrise zamroził mi stopy. Podszedł do mnie i chciał mnie dźgnąć, jednak przewróciłem się na plecy, zasłaniając się lodową bryłą skuwającą moje nogi. Doomrise trafił w lód i rozkruszył go, łamiąc swój miecz. Błyskawicznie podniosłem się i podbiegłem do Arki, jednak potężny wybuch wyrzucił mnie na drugi koniec sali. To Doomrise użył amuletu. Między mną, a królem powstała wielka przepaść, a jego doradcy zostali wchłonięci przez amulet tak samo, jak Arka wchłonęła Toa i Matoran na placu. Oszołomiony Doomrise spojrzał na mnie, jakby został opętany. Arka spadła w przepaść i prawdopodobnie została zniszczona. To jednak nie był koniec. Rzucili się na mnie strażnicy. Zaczołem uciekać. Dostałem się do komat pałacowych i ukryłem się w jednym z pokoi. Jak się okazało, pokój nie był pusty. Były w nim służące Matoranki, które zaczęły krzyczeć. Do pomieszczenia wpadli Toa, jednak zanim mnie złapali zdążyłem wyskoczyć przez okno. Trafiłem w drewniany dach jakiegoś domu. Przebiłem go na wylot i wpadłem do środka. W domu kilku Matoran siedziało przy stole. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na mnie, a potem na dziurę w dachu. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. -powiedziałem i wybiegłem z budynku. Na zewnątrz stał tłum Toa i Matoran. Z pałacu wyszedł oddział żołnierzy, który miał za zadanie mnie odszukać. Zacząłem iść w stronę bramy miasta, jednak strażnicy mnie zobaczyli i zaczęli do mnie biec, a raczej próbowali przepchnąć się przez tłum oddzielający ich ode mnie. Zdążyłem wyjść do bocznej uliczki, podczas gdy strażnicy zgubili się na wypełnionym Toa i Matoraninami placu. Doszedłem do bramy miejskiej. O ile z łatwością wyszedłem z miasta, o tyle musiałem uciekać przed żołnierzami wracającymi do metropolii z patrolu. Uciekłem w góry, gdzie panowała śnieżyca. Z łatwością zgubiłem pogoń, oraz siebie. Kiedy próbowałem odnaleźć drogę znów usłyszałem głos. - Zgubiłeś się. - Ale zniszczyłem Arkę. -odparłem z zadowoleniem. - Nie. - Jak to nie? Żarty sobie teraz ze mnie tutaj robisz?! - Arka nie została zniszczona. Zapadła się pod ziemie, ale nadal działa. Doomrise planuje ją wykopać i uruchomić z powrotem. - Czyli cała robota na nic. Co mam teraz zrobić? Nie mogę wrócić do miasta. - Nie musisz tam wracać sam. - Mógłbyś sobie darować te teksty i gadać od rzeczy? - Znajdź buntowników. Oni ci pomogą. - Jakich buntowników? Jak mam ich odnaleźć? Głos nie odezwał się już. Zostałem sam w górach w środku śnieżycy. Po jakimś czasie nieprzerwanego marszu przez huragan śniegu zobaczyłem światło. Podążałem za nim, jednak ono ciągle się oddalało. W końcu dostałem się do małej jaskini wypełnionej pochodniami. Znalazłem w niej obóz i namiot, w którym spał jakiś Toa. Starałem się przemknąć niezauważenie, jednak Toa obudził się. Wycelował we mnie Miotaczem Kanoka. - Kim jesteś i czego tutaj szukasz? - Jestem... yyy... Pielgrzymem i szukam schronienia. -dzięki swojej mocy zmieniłem jego nastawienie do mnie. - W takim razie witaj Pielgrzymie. Co cię sprowadza na Danga Nui? - Jestem wyznawcą Protorakhów i przyszedłem oddać cześć moim bogom. -czytałem rozmówcy w myślach i wiedziałem że jest buntownikiem-wyznawcą kultu. - W takim razie świetnie trafiłeś! Ta jaskinia to nasza kryjówka! - Wasza? -cały czas udawałem, że nie wiem nic o buncie. - Jesteśmy wyznawcami Protorakhów. Nasz król zarzucił tyranię i zakazał wyznawania tej religii. Jednak my nadal należymy do kultu i prowadzimy ruch oporu. W głębi tej jaskini jest kaplica. Zaprowadzić cię do niej? - Jasne! Z chęcią zobaczę coś innego niż zamarznięte miasto tyrana. Nawet jeśli składacie ofiary z siebie." Część 9: Mroczny Kult thumb|left|248px"Buntownik podszedł do skalnej ściany i wypowiedział kilka słów w obcym języku. Ściana otworzyła się niczym drzwi. Za ścianą znajdował się korytarz, oświetlony pochodniami i ozdobiony proporcami przedstawiającymi dziwne istoty. Na końcu korytarza znajdowały się kolejne drewniane drzwi. Buntownik otworzył je i naszym oczom ukazała się wielka grota, przerobiona na kaplicę. W ścianach jaskini wyrzeźbione zostały kamienne sylwetki Protorakhów. Gigantyczne posągi sięgały sufitu, na którym wywieszono długie, czerwone proporce. Na samym środku kaplico-groty umieszczony został niewielki zbiornik ze srebrną substancją i ołtarz, na którym stał kapłan, ubrany w szkarłatne szaty i dziwną maskę. Wokół ołtarza siedzieli na kamiennych ławkach wyznawcy, modlący się ku Protorakhom wspólnie z kapłanem. Buntownik i ja dołączyliśmy do tej modlitwy. Po jakimś czasie kapłan wyjął kostur i wbił go w ziemię wykrzykując różne niezrozumiałe słowa. Nagle substancja zaczęła się ruszać i przybierać formę dziwnej istoty. - Jestem waszym bogiem! -odpowiedziała istota do wyznawców. -Jestem mrokiem, strachem, jasnością i nadzieją. Jestem Protorakhiem! -wszyscy pokłonili się istocie. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem mnie. -Ty! -odpowiedziała do mnie istota. -Nie jesteś moim wyznawcą! - Nie, nie jestem nim. Byłem Mrocznym Łowcą, dopóki nie rozbiłem się na tej wyspie. Dostałem zadanie zniszczenia Arki Wieczności i zabicia waszego największego wroga-Doomrisa. Nie udało mi się i teraz proszę was o pomoc. -wyznawcy spojrzeli na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Kapłan wstał i zaczął do mnie mówić w obcym języku. Protorakh machnął na niego ręką, a kapłan przestał. - Jesteś odważny Mroczny Łowco. Moi wyznawcy wiele razy próbowali szturmować pałac, ale im się nie udało. Arka jest zbyt potężna. Dlaczego mielibyśmy mieć teraz jakieś szanse? - Arka jest nieaktywna. Spadła w przepaść. Doomrise jest zajęty jej wydobyciem. To idealny moment, aby zaatakować! - W takim razie przemyślimy twoją propozycję. A teraz...usiądź wygodnie i poczekaj. -Wyznawcy wyszli do drugiego pomieszczenia. Zostałem tylko ja i Kapłan. - Jak śmiałeś przerwać Mroczną Mszę? -odezwał się kapłan. Użyłem mocy aby go uspokoić. - Jak ci na imię kapłanie? - Jestem Dangerius Trzeci. Byłem kiedyś królem, jednak zostałem zabity przez zdrajców. Ale odrodziłem się dzięki woli Protorakhów i mocy Arki! - Nie wyglądasz na truposza. - A ty wyglądasz, jakbyś nie znał historii Danga Nui. Przedstawię ci ją krótko. -Dangerius opowiedział mi historie wyspy, opowiedział o jej królach, Arce, Doomrisie, dodając przy tym niezrozumiałe, szalone komentarze. Kiedy skończył do sali weszli wyznawcy i Protorakh. - Zdecydowaliśmy, że zaatakujemy pałac. -oznajmił Protorakh. -Zrobimy to jutrzejszego dnia o świcie. Do tego czasu wszyscy podlegają treningowi. -Wszyscy poszli do drzwi, za którymi była grota treningowa. Wszędzie poustawiane były kukły i stojaki z bronią. Wszyscy podeszli do broni i zaczęli trenować. Ja wziąłem halabardę i jednym ciosem podrzuciłem kukłę do góry i w locie rozciąłem ją na pół. -Jesteś świetnym wojownikiem, Mroczny Łowco. Będziesz dowodził oddziałem elitarnym. -Protorakh przestawił mnie członkom mojego oddziału. Protorakh przedstawił wszystkim plan bitwy. Mój oddział miał zaatakować tylną bramę, i otworzyć główną, przez którą miała wejść reszta armii i zaatakować pałac. W nim szpiedzy mają zabić strażników i zaprowadzić nas do Doomrisa i Arki. Wszyscy zaczęli się przygotowywać do bitwy, która miała zadecydować o losie nie tylko mieszkańców wyspy, ale i całego świata." Część 10: Szturm thumb|left|262px"Słońce zaczęło wychylać się zza wierzchołków gór. Armia ruszyła na miasto. Mój oddział wyruszył okrężną drogą, przez góry. Przy tylnej bramie właśnie zmieniano wartę. Toa Lodu wyskoczył im naprzeciw. Strażnicy rzucili się na niego, a reszta oddziału podeszła do bramy i ją otworzyła. Potem pomogliśmy towarzyszowi pokonać żołnierzy i weszliśmy do miasta. Wszyscy jeszcze spali w swoich domach, a patrole jeszcze nie wyruszyły z pałacu. Poszliśmy do głównej bramy. Pilnowało ją dziesięciu strażników. Użyłem swojej mocy i zwabiłem do siebie pięciu z nich. Tymczasem reszta rozpoczęła walkę z pozostałymi pięcioma. Strażnicy wabieni przeze mnie weszli w małą, ślepą uliczkę. Kiedy zorientowali się, co się dzieje, było już za późno. Zabiłem wszystkich i wróciłem do bramy, która była już otwarta. Armia weszła do miasta i z krzykiem zaczęła biec do pałacu, przy okazji plądrując pobliskie domy. Z zamku wyszła armia lodowych golemów i strażników. Bitwa rozpoczęła się. W mieście zapanował chaos. Toa i Matoranie zaczęli biegać po ulicach, na których buntownicy walczyli z golemami. Korzystając z sytuacji mój oddział dostał się do pałacu. Tam spotkaliśmy szpiegów, którzy oczyścili nam drogę ze strażników. Zdrajcy zaprowadzili nas pustymi korytarzami do sali tronowej, na której środku postawiono wielki dźwig wyciągający Arkę z przepaści. Urządzeniem kierował strażnik, a obok niego stał Doomrise. kiedy nas zobaczył rozkazał strażnikowi pracować dalej i zeskoczył z maszyny. - Znowu się spotykamy, Mroczny Łowco! The Shadowed One na pewno nauczył cię kilku sztuczek, ale mnie nie przechytrzysz. Nie tym razem. -Król użył amuletu i wchłonął moich towarzyszy, wyrzucając mnie na ścianę. -Hmmm. Jesteś odporny na działanie Arki. Ciekawe, czy na moje ostrze też jesteś taki odporny! Doomrise rzucił się na mnie. Spojrzałem na Miotacz Gatlix leżący na pobliskim stole i użyłem telekinezy aby go do siebie przyciągnąć. Ostrzelałem Doomrisa, jednak ten zrobił kilka uników i zdołał do mnie dobiec. Rzuciłem w niego Miotaczem, jednak nie trafiłem. Doszło do walki na miecze. Złamałem jego ostrze, jednak król chwycił rękojeść mojego miecza i próbował mi je wyrwać. Puściłem ostrze, a Doomrise przewrócił się do tyłu. Mój miecz wypadł mu z ręki i wpadł w przepaść. Podszedłem do króla, który błyskawicznie się podniósł. - Dobry jesteś -stwierdził. -Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz w walce wręcz! Doomrise zamachnął się na mnie pięścią, jednak zrobiłem unik i kopnąłem go w twarz. Ten podskoczył i wylądował za moimi plecami. Zanim się odwróciłem zdążył mnie powalić. Król podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za szyje. Rzucił mną w stronę przepaści, jednak w porę złapałem się krawędzi. Jednym skokiem znalazłem się z powrotem przed Doomrisem. Korzystając z jego zaskoczenia walnołem go w twarz. Król upadłby na ziemie, jednak za jego placami znajdował się tron. - Arka nadchodzi! -wykrzyknął strażnik. W tym samym momencie do sali wszedli wyznawcy, Dangerius i Protorakh. Z przepaści wyleciała lewitująca Arka. Doomrise wstał z trony, złapał mnie za twarz i uderzył nią o swoje kolano, po czym rzucił mną o ziemie. Arka podleciała do niego. Doomrise chciał jej przekazać amulet, jednak Dangerius użył kostura i poraził go piorunami. Doomrise upadł spowrotem na tron, wypuszczając z ręki amulet. Próbowałem go złapać, jednak nie zdążyłem. Amulet wpadł w ręce stranika. Zanim ten się zorientował został razem z amuletem wchłonięty przez Arkę. Maszyna zaczeła się świecic i wystrzeliła promień w stronę przepaści. Wszyscy zamarli ze strachu. Z przepaści wyszedł nowy twór Arki. Lodowy SuperGolem. Gigantyczny lodowy tytan z czterema rękona i toporami zamiast dłoni. " Część 11: Ostatni Cios thumb|left|290px"Istota ryknęła, a dach i ściany zostały rozerwane. Stwór zeskoczył z wieży na miasto i zaczął je niszczyć. Doomrise zaśmiał się i wstał z tronu. - To już koniec! Poddajcie się, albo mój sługa zniszczy miasto! - Nie mamy zamiaru się poddać! -odpowiedział Dangerius. -Giń! -z jego kostura wistrzelił piorun, jednak Doomrise zasłonił się ręką i odbił błyskawice w jego stronę, powalając go. - Nie możecie mi nic zrobić! - Masz rację. -odpowiedziałem. -Ale Arka może. - O czym ty mówisz? - Wypełniłeś już swoją rolę. Arka cię nie potrzebuje. Mogłaby cię teraz zabić. - Co? Nie! Służyłem dla niej! Nie zrobi mi tego.... prawda? -Doomrise odwrócił się do Arki z przerażeniem. Maszyna trafiła go promieniem i król zaczął płonąć. Na sali rozległ się krzyk, a potem nastąpił potężny wybuch. Po Królu została tylko korona, która przeturlała się po ziemi w stronę Dangeriusa. - To już koniec tyranii Doomrisa! -oznajmił kapłan i włożył na swoją głowę koronę. -Jestem nowym królem Danga Nui! A teraz zniszczę Arkę! Dangerius wyjął swój miecz i chciał podejść do maszyny, jednak ta wystrzeliła w niego promień i zaczeła pochłaniać jego energię. Skorzystałem z okazji i podnioslem swoje ostrze. Wbiłem swój miecz w Arkę, która zaczęła się świecić. Wszystko wokół zaczęło się rozmazywać i kręcić wokół mnie i maszyny. W końcu Arka Wieczności wybuchła. Została zniszczona, ale tym razem ostatecznie. Wybuch odrzucił mnie na drugi koniec sali. Golemy zniknęły, bestia równierz. Przez zniszczone ściany możnabyło zobaczyć, jak lód pokrywający miasto i wyspę zaczyna topnieć. Zamiast śniegu pojawiła się trawa, drzewa i inne rośliny. Wszystko zaczeło ożywać. A to wszystko dzięki mnie. Teraz dopiero zaczołem rozumieć, ogrom powierzonego mi zadania. - Co ty zrobiłeś?! -powiedział z wściekłością Dangerius. -Zniszczyłeś Arkę. To... to było MOJE przeznaczenie. Ty... ty... ukradłeś mi przeznaczenie! - Uratowałem ci życie... - Zabić go! - Ech... już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem." Część 12: Oddech Artakhi "Wyznawcy rzucili się na mnie. Wyskoczyłem przez okno i wbiłem szpony w mur zjeżdżając po nim. Kiedy znalazłem się na dole zacząłem uciekać po zrujnowanych ulicach miasta. Uciekłem do nowopowstałego lasu, gdzie zgubiłem pościg. Zmęczony usiadłem pod drzewem i próbowałem wymyślić jak mam się wydostać z wyspy. Kora drzewa naprzeciwko mnie przybrała postać twarzy. - To znowu ty! -powiedziałem do twarzy. - Tak. To ja. Gratuluję ci. Uratowałeś Wszechświat. Masz wielki potencjał. - Na co mi się on teraz przyda. Chce stąd uciec i wrócić z powrotem na Odinę. - Dobrze. Ostatni raz się spotykamy i ostatni raz ci pomogę. -wszystkie drzewa zniknęły, a ja znalazłem się na bezkresnej równinie. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - Spójrz pod nogi. - Co?! -nagle ziemia pod moimi nogami zniknęła, a ja znalazłem się w chmurach, nad oceanem. -Co ty robisz?! - Pomagam ci. -powiedziała postać okryta blaskiem stojąca przede mną. Postać dotknęła mnie i w tym samym momencie zacząłem spadać do morza." '''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi w Opowieść Łowcy: Wyścig Strachu Postacie *Deamoon *Nieznana ilość Ciernistych Piratów *Catcher *Nieznana ilość De-Matoran *Nieznana ilość Toa *Conjurer *Nieznana ilość Mrocznych Łowców *The Shadowed One *Nieznany Matoranin (tylko wspomniany) *Smoki Hordika (tylko wspomniane) *Lariska *Primal *Gatherer *Charger *Poison *Nieznana ilość członków Zakonu Mata Nui *Twins (nie wspomniani imieniem) *Experiment (nie wspomniany imieniem) *Mieszkańcy Danga Nui *Protorakhi *Lodowe golemy *Doomrise *Artakha *Dangerius III Autor *Zivo22 *El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę -konsultacje Kategoria:Twórczość Zivo22 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Łowcy